Bio
Bio Allison Quintaine, also known as Biohazard, is the third and final member of the Trinity. She is the last clone of Bethany Quintaine Bethany Quintaine, the daughter of a famed and troubled geneticist. Along with her sistersppgdoujinshi.wikia.com/wiki/BloodBlood and Blaze, she helps to run the transhuman sect Helix in Griddles' line of PPGD-related stories. Biohazard has been created by both Izumi-Razkun and Griddles. In 2012, Griddles gave the character rights to Izumi-Razkun. Official story Allison Quintaine is the third and final living clone of the original Bethany Quintaine, who was created by her geneticist father in an attempt to resurrect her after a fatal accident. Spending the longest in her outdated and deteriorating maturation pod, the third clone was activated almost a full year after the first one. This extended use of the stasis system, coupled with the pod's aged state, created great danger during her eventual awakening. An accidental spark from damaged machinery ignited the volatile liquids that the clone had been immersed in and, once treated by her sisters, the clone lost both of her legs and her left forearm. Blood reconstructed her sister using poached nanorobotic technology, infusing the microscopic devices directly into the clone's bloodstream where they thrived and multiplied exponentially. Grafting artificial flesh onto the newly rebuilt limbs, Blood finally woke her youngest sister for the first time. Unlike Blaze, the middle child, the third girl was rambunctious and outspoken. Having inherited many traits that Blood had either cast off onto her, or suppressed entirely due to their perceived 'inefficiency', the clone was prone to many impulsive acts and observations and developed an aloof habit of speaking before thinking. Though this greatly amused Blaze, who enjoyed the opportunity for a spontaneous giggle, Blood was less than thrilled that these tendencies had surfaced. Blood declared that, due to the changed nature of her sister's genetics and new abilities, she should be called 'Bionica'. The clone refused, however, as she much preferred her original designation 'Biohazard' simply because "...it's got a Z in it!". Blaze, again, supported this notion for similar reasons. Biohazard quickly established herself as a forward thinker with a cunning mind and a mischievous, almost maniacal edge to her approach. She developed a strong symbiosis with the nanobots that kept her cybernetics maintained and rapidly improved her capabilities of wiedling them. Able to create and interact with technology through them, Biohazard became quickly engrossed in mechanics and cybernetics, creating new weapons either from herself or for use by those she could entrust them to. She enjoyed her newfound interests and abilities, believing that she was bringing herself closer to being the kind of person her long lost father may have been. Adopting the name Allison for clandestine work, Bio very quickly earned a reputation that she found hard to shake in later years. Driven perhaps by both laziness and her streak of mischief, she would in her early years avoid combat altogether by instructing her nanobots to strip down and remove the clothing of her adversaries, leaving them not only exposed to attack but in another sense too. This more often than not prevented an outright fight before it could begin. She would collect remaining undergarments for sport and it was perhaps this rather perverse hobby that was most infamous. She would later outgrow this habit, however, when she realised that an enemy soundly defeated by her hand was preferable to one scared away by a lack of pants. She grew proficient at the use of an energy blade attachment on her left robotic hand and set about creating newer, bigger, vaster weapons for Helix's private use. Perhaps the most impressive of all her creations was Arbalest, a giant flying fortress that she had singlehandedly captured from a United States research division and extensively modified with her nanorobotics. Over a mile and a half in wingspan and bristling with immense and deadly weaponry, Arbalest's impressive and terrifying sight became quickly associated with Helix's first-strike ability. Despite her accomplishments in the public eye, Biohazard's private life was awash with turmoil. After suffering a family tragedy early in her life, she remained at dangerous and permanent odds with her sister Blood. Drawn into conflict with her firstborn sister over many an issue, Biohazard sought refuge with a human scientist whose own contracted research may one day win the war in Helix's favour. Though the scientist, Gabriel Lopez, gave her things such as a listening ear and a warm bed, Bio's desires were still more personal. She could never escape from the troubles she and her abilities got herself into and even as things began to spiral out of control for both herself and those she loved and fought for, her deepest wish was to one day raise a child far away from the conflict she'd known her whole life. Official Alternate Story Biohazard meets a new person a while after Gabriel threw her away, a boy of her age named Razien. He ends up saving and taking her into his home, promising he will take care of her from now on, together they build up a new, happier future for both Biohazard and Lexine. Biohazard gives birth to girl named Roxanne a few years after she meets Razien. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Bio makes a cameo appearance in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi in the April Fool´s page Bonanza (now called Bozo Brigade). She is seen on the background after Bubbles breaks the door open. Brain Dead Biohazard made a cameo appearance in the Snafu comic "Brain Dead" as one of the zombies. She has the appearance of a young child. Bio misses one arm that has been replaced by a muscle-like limb in which she wields a doctors syringe that she uses as a weapon. Powers and Abilities Biohazard was initially intended to utilise artificial, human-made powers such as radiation and chemical warfare. It was this power that gave birth to the name she'd insist on using. After the complications of her awakening, however, her abilities were modified through the inclusion of nanorobotics dispersed throughout her body. She gained new powers such as a free-range control over many forms of modern technology. Biohazard can also use her nanorobotics to create and shape almost any technological item of choice. Her nanobots can rapidly repair any damage to her cybernetic systems. She can also exert a strong magnetic field which can interfere with opposing weapons, vehicles and systems. Biohazard's strongest weapon is arguably her voice and her mind. She is very cunning and will happily humiliate her enemy if given the opportunity. She also enjoys stealing or converting tech to be used against the people who once owned it. Personality Biohazard is known as the cheeky and slightly perverted girl of the Trinity. An outspoken little girl, she has a habit of teasing others her age. Her hobby is to "collect" the undergarments that belong to her female friends. But behind all of this a dark story is concealed. Trivia - Biohazard is easily the most outgoing of the three sisters. Able to work undercover comfortably, she's been known to sometimes dress as a boy in order to achieve her goals. She's very outspoken and precocious. - Biohazard is the third and final girl representing the Trinity. Her powers, artificial in nature, represent the final aspect of the Trinity's coverage, following Blaze's Nature and Blood's Body and Mind. - Biohazard will act as a mouthpiece for the Trinity and Helix as a whole in situations where her sister, Blood, is otherwise incapacitated or unavailable. Though Blood does her best to maintain her presence, Bio's continued presence at the forefront leaves Blood to assume a more mystical, in-the-shadows role which adds to her mystique. - Though the cybernetic implants and modifications given to Bio ultimately saved her life at the very beginning, they are also slowly killing the rest of her body. By the end of her second full year of life, she'd lost an extra 30% of organic tissue from her left arm and her left leg was entirely artificial. A gradually accelerating necrosis of tissue on her other arm and other areas of her body was also noted; all side-effects from the ongoing presence of cybernetic parts. Bio does her best to keep this affliction unknown to others. - Biohazard has obtained many traits that were cast off from Blood during her initial genetic modification. A similar process had been used on Blaze. The result not only allowed Blood to refine her own personality to one better suited for leadership, but it blessed Bio with several traits that her own personality then enhanced. Such traits include impulsive and hasty risk taking, a precocious mindset, a lacking respect for authority and a somewhat skewed opinion towards males. This final trait may be due to the unproven belief that Bethany, Biohazard's slate, had a greatly distrustful opinion of boys and preferred the company of other girls. - Biohazard's relationship with Gabriel Lopez, although mostly kept private, caused a major conflict of interest for Blood and her agenda. Lopez's own 'child', Behania, would later be taken under Blood's wing for further training as well as use in certain experimental procedures. Rumours persist that there was some degree of intimacy between Behania and Biohazard but nothing is known for certain. - Biohazard has great difficulty tying knots, be it in ribbons or shoelaces. Despite her advanced cybernetics, she cannot master such simple acts of precision. When seen with her hair tied up, her favourite yellow ribbon was most likely tied by Blaze. After Biohazard left the Helix behind her and met Razien, he helped her with tying her ribbon. - Bio has her own Facebook page, Allison Royce Whitney Quintaine Bio/Gallery 320796_185960201557915_2121595991_n.jpg|Cute Controversy 601941_185960358224566_445248409_n.jpg|You Got Bioed 942770_185959814891287_1970981943_n.jpg|Biohazard by bleedman 284335_185960311557904_1520545013_n.jpg|Bio with her daughters Lexine and Roxanne 941497_185960284891240_173828620_n.jpg|Incredulous 393132_185959661557969_1605609382_n.jpg|Puff Version Bride_o_hazard_of_griddles_by_einstrigger-d3jt3bs.jpg|Bride O Hazard 524682_185959741557961_1761775042_n.jpg|Bio Puff 544px-BioIDfix.png|Izumi-Razkun's Deviant-ID, featuring Biohazard. Imouto_by_bleedmad4hwidh.jpg|Imouto Who_s_your_daddy_by_bleedman-d49vzaj.jpg|Who's your daddy 484538_185959771557958_117750575_n.jpg|Bio's little ones 091222_braindead.jpg|Biohazard's cameo appearance in Brain Dead 640px-Bioshock_for_griddles_contest_by_ntoonz-d2yxpg1.jpg|Fanmade Keychain Biocameo.png|Bio's cameo in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Category:Characters Category:Griddles